


That kind of dream

by Kibounohane



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: After having a wet dream about Adachi and himself, Kurosawa is suddenly embarressed about how to face Adachi next morning in the office.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 195





	That kind of dream

Kurosawa looks around. It's a place he doesn't know, has never been to before, but he is with Adachi, and that's all that matters. It's dark, and somewhat sticky, and Adachi is standing close to him, somewhat stiff, but determined. When Kurosawa looks at him, he feels his heart throb at how gorgeous Adachi looks. In the dim light, his cheeks are glowing and his neck looks more than inviting. Kurosawa shakes his head a little. Of course he wants nothing more than to spend time with his boyfriend, but he wants them to have the same pace for everything. Adachi then turns around to smile at him, and reaches out his hand. Kurosawa takes it, and they enter the cramped small club. 

It's already late, and people are dancing up close, and when Kurosawa looks around, he realizes that they are indeed at a gay club. Was this Adachi's idea? He can't remember. They must be in Nichoume. Kurosawa's head spins a little as they walk, Adachi standing in the corner awkwardly as if his encouragement has been squeezed out of him by seeing the crowd. Kurosawa squeezes his hand. 

"Are you okay?" He asks, facing his lover with a serious expression. Adachi nods firmly. 

"I want to do this," he then says and marches forward, pulling Kurosawa with him in such a rush that Kurosawa almost trips over his feet, chuckling. 

Once they are on the floor, Kurosawa forgets everything around them, and he feels that Adachi is doing the same. He dances awkwardly, obviously not used to this, but Kurosawa leads them, elegantly with one hand around Adachi's back that's sinking lower in the progress. 

"Kurosawa," Adachi breathes as he steps closer, the rhythm bringing them together and the crowd not leaving much room. 

Kurosawa feels Adachi brimming with a new spark towards him he hasn't felt before. Adachi's eyes are glazed and his lips are slightly parted and then they are on his, uncaring of their surroundings, and Kurosawa kisses him back, but something in the back of his mind has him feel strange about this. Adachi wouldn't do something like that, would he?

He doesn't have time to think about it further because Adachi is then pressing closer, and Kurosawa growls softly at the mere want that he is presented with. Everything about Adachi is brimming with lust, and that's new, but the way he is going on about it is definitely fishy. Yet Kurosawa is swayed away, in the music and the atmosphere. If this is what Adachi wants, then so be it. 

Adachi's breath is against his ear and his chest is pressed against his and Kurosawa feels him hardening against his crotch with all the sensual grinding. Kurosawa's heartrate is going up, he isn't sure how long he can take this. It all feels so unreal.

"Let's go somewhere else," Adachi then whispers, and Kurosawa can just helplessly nod when they disappear onto another, quieter floor, much darker, with couples in the hallway pressing up against each other. 

Adachi leds him further down the hallway until they are alone, and then presses against him, hand down his pants. 

Kurosawa moans, taken aback and his head collides with the wall gently. He is sure by now that this must be a dream. But Adachi seems to be so into it, so it would be a waste to wake up now, would it?

Adachi's lips are hot on his neck and his hand is reaching out for his hot flesh, and he has no idea what he's doing but Kurosawa is already on the edge. His hands are clutching in Adachi's hair and his lips are parted with little growls escaping as Adachi is working him up fast, too fast. If Adachi keeps this up, Kurosawa is about to go off in his pants.

"Kurosawa.. " Adachi moans, "I want you.. I want you so bad"

Kurosawa's head is spinning, and he pulls the other close to kiss him. Their tongues are battling and Adachi moans, and Kurosawa blindly reaches for the doorknob of the bathroom stall. It swings open, and both men stumble inside.

"Adachi, you're going to be the death of me," Kurosawa whispers, locking the door.

They hear a sound, something annoying, and Adachi turns to questioningly look at Kurosawa. Kurosawa tries to ignore it but can't, the beeping noise continuing to ring in his ears until he realizes he's in his own bed, alone, and it's morning and what he's hearing is his annoying alarm.

Startled, he sits up. A blush is on his cheeks and his pants are tented. He sighs, burying his face in his hands. 

Just a dream. 

How would he face Adachi later in the office? 

First, shower. 

Kurosawa manages to forget about the dream and even arrive in the office on time. His cool remains until the moment Adachi walks in.

"I'm going to get coffee," Kurosawa says to his colleagues as he gets up.

Images from the dream of last night flash before his eyes, Adachi and him in the club, in the back of the club, Adachi's hand in his.. 

_Damn..._

Kurosawa leans against the wall of the break room, trying to calm down. 

"Kurosawa?"

Adachi's voice echoes from the door, a can of coffee in his hands. 

"Adachi," Kurosawa begins, trying to smile. He feels his cheeks heat up in embarressment. 

"Are you sick?" Adachi asks innocently. He's so pure it makes Kurosawa's heart swell. 

"I'm fine!" Kurosawa quickly reassures him. "I ... shall we sit down?"

Luckily the breakroom is empty at this hour so no unwanted listeners around. 

"Look, I .. I had a dream about you last night.. about us.." Kurosawa begins, not sure if it's the right thing to do but this is about them.

"Ah.. uh" Adachi nods. 

"I can't tell you here," Kurosawa goes on, "but if you really want to know, I can tell you later. It's.. well, admitedly so, an adult dream"

"Adult dream?!" Adachi widens his eyes, coughing a bit on his coffee. 

Kurosawa chuckles. "Yeah. I won't go into detail if you don't want to, but I just thought I'd let you know"

"You mean.. THAT kind of dream?" Adachi asks quietly, reaching forward a little, and despite his stammering, his voice and body language ooze somewhat of an interest and curiousity that has Kurosawa smirk a bit. 

"That kind of dream," he says smoothly, leaning in further, facing him with the same look he did when Adachi fidgeted about them going to eat after the confession. 

"I want.. to hear it," Adachi says, grabbing his can tighter. 

"Alright then," Kurosawa says with his bright smile, getting up, "but for now, let's head back to work."

Adachi nods, following him, wondering if the day in the office had always been that long to anticipate the end of the day. 


End file.
